


All I can do

by Level_Nightmare



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Prolapse Fucking, Body Horror, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Scat, Verbal Humiliation, exposed rectum, extreme anal prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: Higgs and Fragile are a couple at work and in private life but what happens between them is not exactly what one would expect. At the logistics center everyone knows what the two are doing in private and today Fragile seems willing to let all of her colleagues know the inside of Higgs' guts, leaving his rectum obscenely out of the ass.
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 33





	All I can do

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, this story is pure fetishist pornography in which you will find dangerous practices done in a reckless way. Shit, extreme rectal prolapse and fisting are all you'll find in here so if you feel ready and think it might interest you, go ahead and enjoy! <3

"Fragile, Fragile, stop, please let me come, I'm dying!" whines Higgs for the umpteenth time, clutching the tangled sheets of the unmade bed in which he is still prostrate. Behind him the woman does not respond, simply spanking him with a sharp blow of the hand that has not sunk into his ass. Higgs moans, pushes his rotten hole against her partner's hand, lets himself penetrate even though he has just begged her to stop and she, amused, passes her elbow through his monstrously enlarged anus.

"Do you want to close that useless cumshot sewer?" she scolds him in a low voice, reaching out to put one of the rubber dildos scattered between the covers between his lips with enough vigor to push it in his throat and cause him an involuntary regurgitation. But she holds it there with the palm of her hand, watching his blue eyes fill with tears and feeling his mouth start to pour saliva without being able to restrain. "Swallow, brainless slut. Could it be that you're not good enough to take a few cocks in silence?" Higgs swallows hard, nods to his mistress and starts sucking the dildo gently as she likes, enjoying it as if it doesn't just taste about rubber and anal lubricant.

Partially satisfied, Fragile returns to devote to his ass. While he is naked and sweaty on the bed, she is fully dressed, already with her jacket on, only open to the middle of her chest to show a simple black T-shirt. Enraptured by the charm of the disgusting, she watches the sleeve of the jacket rolled over the elbow, making contact with his partner's destroyed anus every time she pushes into his ass. "You are repulsive. You are disgusting. I have your filthy bowels running down my hand." he insults him bitterly as he shakes his hips, panting with his tongue out of the mouth on which he continues to slide the dildo, set on fire by her words.

She withdraws her arm slowly, taking care, in the last stretch, to unroll his rectum from his asshole to make it protrude like a disgusting tentacle of raw meat. She slaps it slowly, laughing when she sees it bouncing and pouring lubricant into dense yellouwwish filaments without him even noticing. "You keep it out today. I like you like this." Fragile decides, grabbing him by the rectum and making him squeak in surprise, sinking her fingers inside to see him involuntarily contract, spray the last drops of lubricant, vibrate against the palm as if it were an independent part of his body.

The woman kicks off her boots to go barefoot over the bed to sit on the base of Higgs' back, turned towards that obscene intestinal tract that still firmly holds, preventing it from slipping back into his guts. She slaps it right on the wet and disgusting end, making him whimper to attract his attention. "As soon as you get out of here you would go immediately to look for some nice male with an arm thicker than mine to put this back in, didn't you? They told me how you wander around my warehouses trying to suck cocks at all. And they told me that practically everyone knows how insatiable you are, your broken ass has now been filled by anyone. You sucks at all. "

He gently licks the dildo, just trying to lift his head under her brutal attentions but she doesn't seem to care, preferring to start rubbing her cunt, protected by thick black latex pants, against his rectal prolapse, holding it between his thighs as a flabby and unhealthy snail. He moans for the strange sensation he is feeling, a mixture of discomfort, pain and pleasure combined with a vague abdominal uneasiness that makes him perceive the bowels horribly heavy.  
Fragile lowers the zip that passes between her legs to allow the swollen lips of the cunt to blossom out of the fabric and lean over his prolapse, rubbing the large erect and shiny clitoris, reaching to insert the sensitive end just inside, as if it were she to assfuck him in the most intimate and twisted way imaginable.

"Oh, Fragile, yes, yes, please, fuck me in the ass, I want you, I want you! Cum inside me!" the idiot begs her, wringing her a grimace of disgusted contempt. She does not answer him, busy masturbating with that useless shred of intestine, slipping it inside with a sob in love to squeeze it between the strong walls of the cunt, squirting inside and around it with a roar of impatience after a few moments. Without giving him satisfaction, she gets out of bed to return shortly after and painfully squeeze a plastic band at the base of the exposed rectum. He utters a strangled verse trying to escape her but she firmly grabs that piece of swinging intestine, trying to push it gently inside and realizing, delighted, that it is not possible: it has swelled up and now remains completely outside.

"You are beautiful." the woman concludes, slapping his rectum strong enough to force him to crawl on the bed trying to take it out of her hands. She loves to hear him whimper, she loves to see him get his hands down and try to push it in without succeeding, waving like an infant with a full diaper. "But everyone will see it!" he complains, trying to put on his underpants at least but feeling it huge in the middle of the ass, the cotton of the garment that immediately irritates the sensitive skin and makes him itch horribly. She looks at him, laughs and approaches him, pushing against the wall to grasp roughly through the dampened underpants. She squeezes it, manipulates it, feels it drench the fabric and looks at his face, his red cheeks, his eyes dazed by the pleasure he is getting from it.

"Everyone already knows. If they see you like this in two hours you will have your ass so full of cum that I will have to use a water pump to clean yourself. In fact, it doesn't necessarily mean that I don't. You would like to have a big industrial pipe in your ass, stupid bitch? " she doesn't stop talking and she doesn't stop sinking her fingers into that disgusting throbbing raw ball of flesh. She helps him to get dressed, closing the suit on his chest and going back to caress him: looking at him really carefully, it's hard to guess how he really arranged under the suit but it is evident that Higgs' feeling is to have the whole intestine rolled out of the abdomen painfully dangling. Fragile smiles, giving him two tender spankings like a mother could do with her son.

"Get out. See you tonight." she greets him like this, finishing to rearrange herself and leaving him alone. He, lost and confused as always after their games, for about ten minutes only wanders around the room not knowing how to go out and above all, how to face the whole day in those conditions: he wants to scratch, to push his poor intestine in is right place, he has a vague need to empty his bowels and he isn't not sure that he will be able to hold back the stimulus when it really arrives.

When he finally chooses to go out, he has a really vague idea of what will happen out there but the idea that everyone knows what happens between him and Fragile plunges him into a great embarrassment.

Even walking is difficult because he feels that disgusting piece of flesh constantly bumping into his balls and between the thighs, crushed against his body by his underwear that are already sticking on him, damp and uncomfortable. He has the feeling that everyone is looking at him and that everyone is trying to touch him back there, even just passing by. He is evasive, a bit shady and hurries to haughtily entrench himself behind the balaclava and the golden mask before reaching the garage.

"Good morning, Monaghan." a couple of couriers from Fragile's Express greet him, busy trying to figure out how to put his ass on the bike without pissing in his pants or worse. He mumbles something back, a kind of greeting, trying to get on the vehicle but stopping in the middle of the momentum, feeling delightfully hot and eager to throw himself on the ground and implore anyone to lower his pants and fuck him in the leaking prolapse that has between his buttocks. The two couriers approach him, between the perplexed and the amused, watching him sit with extreme caution on the saddle and hearing him moan under the disturbing chiral golden mask.

"Vibrator in the ass, Monaghan?" one candidly asks him. "Fragile can be really cruel when she wants. Did she put the big one inside you?" without asking for permission, the courier sinks his hand against his pants to rubbing the fingers, making him jump. The man opens his eyes wide and touches him more deeply, inviting his partner to do the same while Higgs, panting with his chest pressed on the handlebar of the vehicle. "I have it on fire." he confesses to them, rising slightly on the saddle to lower his pants just enough to show them that ridiculous and disgusting spectacle: the rectal prolapse is swollen and dripping and pours with a flaccid thud on the saddle of the bike, under the eyes of the two couriers.

"Fuck, it's huge." one of them comments, sticking three fingers to measure it in all its length, pulling it out of his ass and making him moan for enjoyment. "In my opinion, you should come with us for a while. On this bike, with every vibration, you will risk shitting on yourself without even realizing it." the second man almost sighs it in his ear while they both seem drunk from the need to touch it back there, to manipulate it, pull it, fill it. Higgs has ascertained that when his rectum is out of the ass, his brain practically stops working, it just leaves him with the desire for cocks and to be stuffed up to burst. So he nods like an idiot, letting himself be helped by the two men to get off the bike.

The two couriers exchange a complicit look, surrounding his waist with their arms after rearranging his pants: that jerk seems drunk or drugged, they will take him to a quiet place where, called some friends, they will spend a few hours filling him with cum like a fucking inflatable doll in that ridiculous swelling rotten ass, then they'll kick him back to Fragile to implore her to take off that string that chokes his intestines.

In the end it was not "a few hours" but from morning to late afternoon. Higgs hasn't officially done anything useful, he's just been lying in a filthy warehouse corner with his ass raised and his mouth open to be filled with cum by practically anyone who passes by. He swallowed so much that at one point he threw up but his partners didn't get angry: they simply started again after deriding and slapping him with their wet, hard cocks. His rectal prolapse is a disgusting and slimy ball of cum filled only partially for the presence of the lace that prevents fluids from entering and solids from leaving.At the end of that afternoon, Higgs returns to Fragile almost staggering, with a hand pressed on his aching belly and a skin color between greenish and yellow, absolutely unhealthy.

But she does not welcome him in their room but in a cold office where there is only his desk, his armchair and a freezing metal chair similar to that for an interrogation where where she invites him to sit down. He disobeys, joining her behind the desk she is sitting on and kneeling beside her to gently lick her hand. "Fragile ..." he whispers in a low voice. "I am very full, I must absolutely shit." she raises an eyebrow, raising her hand from his mouth and wiping it against his face. "You smell like cum." she replies coldly. "They told me that you spent all day going from one cock to another, whimpering because they couldn't spray cum in your shitty intestine. Is that how you work, Monaghan? Because in case I can make you use as an "empty balls" device: I just place you out here with your ass and mouth open and anyone passing by can leave you a cum. Would you like it? ".

The idiot frantically nods, undoes his pants and puts them down with his underpants, turning to offer her that disgusting and pathetic spectacle. She disgusted forcefully grabs the gut that dangles from his ass, snatching a scream from him to force him to turn around, placing a bucket of rusty metal between his knees that she uses as a waste basket. "You are a disgusting cocksucker slut. I don't want to see you until you are clean. I don't know what to do with a whore full of cum who does nothing but wander around my warehouses with intestine clogged with shit." emphasizes the concept, slapping the prolapse that has now taken on a disturbing purple tinge, enjoying hearing him whine like a humiliated child and ending up cutting the plastic band with a pair of wire cutters.

"Come on." she urges him, placing a foot on the base of his back while he brings his hands to his ass, trying to push the rectum inside and moaning in pain and discomfort. "No, no, I have to go to the toilet!" he implores her, trying to stand up but being immediately dragged back there by her hand which grabs him by the golden collar around his neck. The rectum slips out again and he remains there, afflicted, embarrassed and excited, with the cock stretched between his thighs, unable to control himself and feeling only the bowels contort in the belly, wrenching a sob of nausea.

Bring a hand behind to squeeze the filthy rectum, feeling it swell out of all proportion and begin to expel what seems like a huge amount of liquid and burning fecal matter interspersed with huge turds for which he does not even need to push. He blushes deeply and feels her push with the foot on his back because he knows that seeing him in those conditions excites her fiercely, he knows that seeing his gross asshole twitching weakly and the intestine emptying before her eyes makes her really wet. She says nothing but when he is finished, she grabs his rectum, massages it slowly, gently cleans it with something damp and soft. And he knows that at this point, the game is over. Long last.

He lets her finish, he feels her gently pushing his intestine into his ass and inserting a small roll of fabric so that it doesn't get dirty, then, disgusted by himself, he pushes the bucket away and turns towards her, remaining kneeling between her legs. "I love you." he confesses with a dreamy smile, bending down to breathe the smell of her wet pussy as she starts stroking his dirty and greasy hair, smoothing on his head and looking at him with affection. "Me too. Now let's go to our room so I'll wash you well and fix your sweet bum. Poor bum, today I was really cruel, right?" he nods, taking those cuddles and that twisted affection, devouring it like a vampire would do with blood.

The games are over and there is no doubt that tomorrow they will start again as they are today but, for now, they are over. And he can love her with the same desperate force with which she loves him in her own way.


End file.
